


Entwined

by misbegotten



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-23
Updated: 2000-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Divide and Conquer," Sam deals with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

Sam was crying again, though she didn't realize it until Daniel brushed the tears from her cheek with the broad edge of his thumb. His movement dispelled the last of the dream, and she turned her face a little, breathing against the bare skin of his chest. Or rather, she tried to breathe, but when she took that first little whisper of air, it turned into a gasp, then a sob, and she was wracked again by an anguish that was only partly her own.

He held her, murmuring into her hair, until she was quiet again.

"I can't turn them off," she said, her voice faint even in her own ears. "I close my eyes, and he's there."

"I know," Daniel replied simply. He probably did, in his own way. His last memories of Sha're had, after all, been a blend of suggestion and illusion. "Maybe you're trying too hard to push them away, Sam." He stroked her back, his fingers coming to rest at the curve of her hip. "Maybe you need to let them out to let them go."

She bit her lip, considering it. "I'm afraid," she admitted. Martouf's grey eyes, begging her, combined with Jolinar's cry when she fired the zat... "I'm afraid to let her have that much control over me."

"Oh, Sam." He pressed his lips against her forehead, hard. "You are afraid, but it's time to be honest about it."

She swallowed, tears biting at her eyelids again.

"Jolinar can't control you," he continued gently. "All that's left is her memories. You're afraid of your own feelings."

She couldn't look at him, almost couldn't stand the simple acceptance in his voice.

"But Sam... love isn't something to be afraid of. Ever."

"I love you, Daniel."

"I know you do. But you can love him too."

There were tears on her cheek again.

"Let it go, just once." He raised her chin with one hand. In the darkness, she couldn't see his face; she leaned into the embrace of his palm.

"Samantha...." She was always Sam to him. Always.

"Samantha, it's okay." His lips brushed hers, a touch so light she barely felt it.

"Just once," she murmured.

***

She'd made love to him a million times... On the hot tarmac at Albrash, the shimmering sunlight burning its mark into their skin as he trailed fiery kisses across her chest, and fine grains of sand mingled with their sweat. Their cries had careened off the brittle walls of Mauta's caves, a deafening chorus that they'd barely noticed. In a tent, on Shav'e, she painted a path on his skin with the blue bark of the Trala, and laughed as he tried again, days later, to wash away the remnants of her bawdy suggestions. But rarely on a mattress which yielded so softly to their bodies, with no impending interruptions to force them into a tangled, urgent coupling.

His lips bit at her, rough at her chin, neck, tracking down the slope of her shoulder until she dug her fingers at his own shoulders and brought him back to her mouth. She took back some control, thrusting her tongue against his, tasting his smile as she wrapped her legs around him to pull herself up. She drew back a little, already gasping for breath, then bent forward again, nuzzling the lobe of one ear, breathing words against his skin.

"What?" he asked, his fingers playing along her spine. He drew one leg up, pressing his knee closer to the join of her hips, chuckling at her sharp intake.

"I said," she nipped his earlobe, "Love like this is eternal."

He moved his leg a little, encouraging her to rock against him, and she felt flushed. "You have poetic pretensions?"

She grinned at his tone; his teasing was always worse in bed. "No, Lantesh does. He whispered it to me one night."

"Lantesh is very wise," he said solemnly. "And, at the moment, frustrated." He sat up abruptly, and she hissed as his fingers replaced his knee, thrusting her into a sharp, teetering climax. Damn him, he could bring her to the edge with barely a thought. "He loves you almost as much as I do."

She drove herself against his hand, pushing past her first shuddering contractions. "That makes me rather lucky then," she gasped. Then, when she had some semblance of control, she firmly drew his arm back and threaded her fingers through his. They both slid down against the mattress, and she brushed her lips along his arm, exploring the swell of his muscles with her tongue. He twitched as she moved up, across his chest, tasting the hard point of one nipple, then moved down along his ribs.

He groaned as she lingered at his abdomen, resting her cheek against the soft hair that led to his groin. At his touch, she slid against him, moving up, pressing his erection in the embrace between her breasts, against the soft skin of her belly, dipping at the swell of her hips, and finally balanced at the sharp edge where flesh and bone met. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and, with a sigh at her own impatience, she relented and took him inside her.

They rocked against one another, gently at first, testing his straining muscles, her control. She breathed in, clenching him inside her, and he dug his fingers at her hips, propelling her up and back. She pressed her knees into the mattress, nearly losing her balance against the slick friction of his skin beneath her, and he groaned again. She lost track of time, lost all sensation except that fevered point where he was buried inside her, and she coaxed him faster, deeper, until she lost even that. All she could see were his eyes, clenched together tightly until his moment of release, and then she was drowning in their grey depths.

At some point she fell forward, seeking warmth in the shelter of his arms. She wondered at the cold that seemed to overtake her limbs, until she finally found its source. "How many times must we say goodbye?"

His voice was soft in her ear, his body against hers banishing the fear. "Never again."


End file.
